Simply Lily
by mes reves de cafe
Summary: Scorpius is afraid of James Sirius Potter and for good reason too. In the same world as The Twelve Weasleys of Christmas and Her Coffee Addiction.


**Summary: **Scorpius is afraid of James Sirius Potter and for good reason too. In the same world as The Twelve Weasleys of Christmas and Her Coffee Addiction.

**A/N: **I love Scorpius/Lily. They are my favorite. Right after Victoire/Teddy. Which comes right after Oliver Wood/Katie Bell. So maybe they aren't my favorite, more like my third favorite, but you get the picture!

**Disclaimer: **Um, I own nothing?

Lily's right you know. And she definitely has every reason to dislike me. I mean, I am a total creep and I definitely have stalked her several times and may or may not have stalked her to this coffee shop today.

May or may not, because if Al knew I was in love with his baby sister he'd kill me with his bare hands, and if James knew? Let's just say the odds of him finding a timeturner to go back in time and throw my helpless infant self into a fire are quite high. Al's older brother is just the _slightest_ big a sadist.

Not to say I wouldn't mind, oh no. Falling in love with Lily Potter is the last thing I have ever wanted to do, but now it's done. First off, I'd have to deal with her entire family wanting to disembowel me for even _thinking_ an impure thought about their darling Lily. But not only that, I'd have to deal with _my_ family.

But the biggest problem is the actual falling in love bit. Sure it's great at first, but the thing that no one tells you, is that it actually starts hurting after awhile. Guess that's why it's called falling... Anyway, your heart pounds, your blood rushes to your head, you get these violent razor-winged butterflies in your stomach, your vision gets hazy, your hands get clammy and it's hard to breath. And that's just when you get to _thinking _about the person.

And you know what shares all those symptoms? The stomach flu. Although it's probably worse than that because love also make you wanna puke rainbows and sunshine, and besides the fact that Malfoys are not supposed to want to puke rainbows and sunshine, rainbows are angular and sunshine is, uh, I dunno, _hot_, _boiling_ and _painful_!

So yeah, love sucks. And every time I think about Lily I wonder why I go for love. I mean, I love tons of stuff and whatever, you know? But I don't know why I go for that hardcore shit. No, wait, yes I do. Because when it's returned it's the best damn feeling in the world!

But there's one tiny problem with _this _time I've fallen in love. She doesn't love me. And I've no idea why. I mean, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I don't have problems with _getting _the girl; it's getting _rid_ of her. Al says I'm just too damn nice to ever dumb someone when I need to. I just don't think it's very gentlemanly to dump someone if they still like you. Of course, this always ends up hurting me in the end, but I can't help it.

Anyway, back to the topic on hand, when I see Lily, I want to hug her and kiss her and have her children and grow old with her. Except I can't and probably never will because she's _Lily._ My best mate's _little_ sister, not to mention she won't even give me the time of day.

So I'm doomed to sit here and annoy her as she gets pissed at me, and the more she insults me, the more I need firewhiskey, but I _must_ be a masochist because even her insults are sweeter to me than nothing at all. So I stand, and as I stand, I pull her to her feet and announce that we're going to go get a drink.

And even though she protests, I eventually wear her down, and I take her out to my car _(You have a _car_! She asks in amazement. Of course I do, I say. Aren't they just so cool? She rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath, Only you, Malfoy.)_

But I'm sure she appreciates it now because she doesn't have to take her things into the club with us. It's a wizarding club because the two of us in a muggle bar where no one knows us, together, alone, is a recipe for disaster.

I soon realize that a drunk Lily is not the best idea. She becomes _extremely _flirtatious, and is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? Or…no…no…this can't be happening to me…it is… Lily has grabbed me, and we're dancing. Really close together. And remember how I said us together at a muggle club would be a recipe for disaster? Well, this is a recipe for even greater disaster because if she grinds up against me like that one more time I cannot be held responsible for my actions because I've wanted her for so damn long and I'm just about damn near pissed.

And then she reaches up and tilts her face and kisses me, and just like that we're kissing. Her mouth tastes of coffee and firewhiskey and somehow like strawberries and a taste that I can only describe as simply Lily.

**A/N: **So I didn't realize this until the end, but the ending of this fic is strangely similar to that of my other one-shot **A Bag Full of Kisses**. Hmm… Not to mention both are written from Scorpius' point of view… So sorry if it's a bit repetitive, think of it this way, one for the Rose/Scorpius shippers, one for the Lily/Scorpius shippers!

**P.S. **You know the drill, R&R, thanks!


End file.
